Little Stories
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This is a series of drabbles from ofcourse Class of the Titans; this "Drabble" fic will contain fifty drabbles; the drabbles are mixed genres such as Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family, Tragedy and tons more.
1. Feelings

This hurts real bad he never have thought he would be treated like shit, they were just walking away leaving him all alone being wrapped in his thought, he hung his head down as his shoulder has slumped down, he was slowly walking at the brownstone where tears started to form in his eyes, he always thought they would be proud of him like that time when he accidently turned some of his friends into gold but soon afterwards it was back before he started to care more about his friends. At last when he walked in the living room Archie has sneered, "Hey Neil, can you go away? We don't want you to admired yourself in the mirror as you call yourself fabulous"

What has hurt more to Neil is that the others has agreed with him; Neil who was in a state of shock for hearing Archie's comments went upstairs to cry as the others simply shrugged returning to their program, Neil slammed the door as rage started to build inside him but felt to rip himself in parts, feeling upset he just collapsed on the bed and cried his heart out, they should know that Neil had… _feelings_.

* * *

**Sorry about that just felt like doing this chapter... I know it was dark? But who cares... just wanted to do a thing of "Feelings" so I did Neil, so voila; this is how I did the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it even if it was dark.**


	2. Protect

Archie and Atlanta has walked past the school for handicaps millions of time and would check what is their problem and to never judged them whatever kind of sickness the children has they respected them, suddenly they saw a little girl in a wheelchair getting make-fun of by bunch of adolescents who were filled with cruelty Archie and Atlanta has attacked them quickly and threated them to leave this poor girl alone making the adolescents cowards and run off and they slowly turned to the little girl who smiling at them with a drool dripping out from her mouth and held her hands to hold their as they squeezed hers and no matter what happens they will be there for her and whispered quietly to her that they were going to protect her and the little girl in the wheelchair has smiled but yet a drool had escaped her mouth…

* * *

**Again I thought of something kind of interesting or nice or whatever you want to call it but anyways here's a drabble of Archie and Atlanta doing something nice, so hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Baby

Baby was the word Herry loved in the whole world because of course he has a baby in his family and it was his sister of course whom he loved the most, there he was rocking his sister to sleep as she stifled a yawn as he smiled warmly at her, stroking her cheeks lightly he has paused for a minute to see if she has fallen asleep and she was and he lifted her up closely so he can kissed her cheek as he whispered, "Good-night Patricia. Sleep tight" and with that he has put her in the playpen that was beside his bed at the brownstone, thinking of his parents relaxing in Hawaii. Quietly he tip-toed out of his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen as he prepared a sandwich the baby had started to wail again with his eyes rolling with a huge grin spreading across his face and has dashed upstairs so fast that it made Neil's hair almost messy, "Hey! Watch the hair!"

Herry ignored Neil and was closely to his room, "Don't worry Patricia, big brother is coming!"

Theresa has giggled at Herry and tip-toed to take a look, seeing him picking his little sister gently has made her smile and he wrapped a blanket around her, and placed a pacifier in her mouth and Herry walked out of his room holding the little infant as he looked at Theresa as she smirked, "Glad you're enjoying your sister's stay"

"Yeah I am" said Herry as he grinned and went downstairs.

* * *

**This what I think if Herry had a baby sibling *Giggles*... I always imagine him to have a baby sibling so he can play with whenever Cronus isn't attacking that is.**


	4. Forgot

Writing a poem sometimes can be hard especially when you had to have a good idea to write one, Archie lying on his bed was thinking of what he can write, he could write a poem in a quick shot but now he doesn't know which kind of poem that he would write for his sister, thinking more hardly he had an idea but suddenly it has gone away to rapidly but he had an idea… again he had lost it until he started to write a poem about flowers and how it scented so good so three hours later he has completed it and satisfied he went to the post to send it but something he forgot but completely had no idea what was it…

Archie's older sister was reading the poem out loud to her parents as her eyes got watery, "My lord this can't be happening… Julian wrote me a poem I am so happy"

Her parents looked at each other as her mother leaned closely to her father and whispered, "Looks like our son has forgot to put his name for the third time"

The father chuckled, "Yeah… wonder if we should call him to say he forgot to put his name"

* * *

**It happens to people sometimes when they forget to write thier names at the end of thier poems (Sometimes people do write thier names.. like ex; Poem created by HoneyGoddess57). Okay I just had to put my OC's in this drabble-fic, just for fun... guess Archie was too excited to send it to his sister to put his name on, huh.**


	5. More Attention

"When are you going to pay more attention to me?" Neil asked Theresa, putting his fists on his hips with his nose in the air. Theresa rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on Neil's chest as she did a pout, "Since when you think pay attention to me?"

"Well I… err- pay attention to you" stammered Neil as the others were snickering while Neil send them a murderous glare as he wrapped his arms around her as he bend down and kissed her hair and it smells like strawberries, Theresa was suddenly grabbing him by the shirt as she snarled, "You better pay more attention to me Neil or your sorry ass will be sorry"

Neil gulped as he growled and gently squeezed the flesh of her back, "You better be paying more attention to me, missy" and released her and slowly walked away and she tackled him on the ground as she messed up his hair, "Here you go Neil, I paid you more attention"

Neil has growled in rage as he jumped on her also messed up her hair and run upstairs to his room as he did an evil laugh and Theresa has dashed through his room by banging on his door, "Neil, come on you jerk, open up. You will pay for this!"

"Well at least they pay more attention to each other" Jay simply replied as he was looking in the newspaper as the others has agreed.

* * *

**Forgive me for that one... it was pretty lame, thought it would work but it ended terribly... oh well, maybe the next one will make more sense... I hope.**


	6. Atlanta and the TV

"Let's watch shows…" said Atlanta as she jumped up and down, and plopped on the couch while six other teens has shot their eyebrow up as they were wondering what was her problem, she simply stuck her tongue out at them as she flipped some channels and _Total Drama World Tour _started to play and she took her sneakers off and started to watch it as she heard Jay saying they were going to watch a movie but Atlanta was too occupied watching the show and she has let out a big yawn and this episode started to get boring so she simply said, "Duncan you should get back with Courtney instead of being with Gwen"

She was on another channel where _Dragonball GT_ was soon going to play and at last when it was over she pouted to see more of it, she decided to search some episodes later on computer, she was now flipping another channel where it appeared it was _American Idol_ and let out a groan and smacked her face with her palm, "This show is not for me but for Neil and Theresa"

Then ended up watching _6teen_ and with a sight she fell asleep until the show was done which she groaned in annoyance, _since when I fell asleep on that show?_

Once again flipping on a channel where _South Park_ was which she changed quickly and ended up in a channel where _The Simpsons_ was and she jumped up and down excitedly as she listened every words they were saying and when it ended she has crossed her arms with a pout, she moved smoothly her hand on the remote and jumped forward to kiss the television, "Oh my shiny knight and armour… you are my hero"

Archie was in time to hear this and satisfied with himself went to see Atlanta but when he realized that she was talking about the television his shoulder has slumped and angrily went in his room to think straight. Suddenly she felt someone turning the channel into _Inuyasha_ and she has squealed with joy as she turned to Herry who smirked up to her and has dashed to snatch away the remote from Herry's hand, "Hey!"

"Too slow" then he held his hands in defeat and let her watch her shows she may wish to watch… then one late night she kissed the television by saying thank you for being created because she would have never would've watched those shows she has loved.

* * *

**Where did this one come from? Hmm, I don't know where; it just has popped out of my head I guess; please forgive me for making Atlanta crazy in this one, just felt like doing it. *Looking both ways***


	7. Never Alone Again

He was now alone, he sighted as he looked upon the dark sky and let tears stream down his face, he never would have thought he would miss them that bad and especially it's been just a week, now looking around the roof of the brownstone Jay gave a miserable sight as he suddenly thought he saw six teenagers being around him telling it's just a dream but he knows it's not a dream it was true, they were gone for good and Cronus was defeated. Only one week has passed since his friends' deaths… the thought of so much blood that they had lost made Jay nauseous as he whispered to the sky, "I'm sorry if I let you guys down… I'm sorry if I failed… I wished I could have saved you"

"It's not your fault Jay" a voice has said quietly as he felt arms wrapped around his body, kissing his neck the person who was in back of was quickly pulled away by someone else and as he turned around he saw Calypso and Medelia standing side by side in open arms ready to hug him, Calypso with tears has said, "You will never be alone again Jay… never"

Medelia also in tears has said, "Be thankful that your friends has died in a good way and not in an evil way, they won't be happy if they heard you say that"

"But it's true that's…" Jay was starting as his anger has raised but both girls suddenly shouted at him, "SHUT-UP! NOT YOUR FAULT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Jay has awoken in sweats as he looked around and gave a sight, "It was just a dream, thank goodness… but tomorrow I will sure visit Calypso and we will later get Medelia"

With satisfaction Jay has went back to sleep…

* * *

**This is based after .Invisible-Nobody.'s story one-fic, "Our Story"... and of course I will do a sequel of her story, it was so sad; it has to have a sequel so I will do it. **


	8. Not so Well

Walking in the park Neil gave a yawn and an old couple took a quick glance and Neil felt his cheeks burn, the couple has chucked and walked away leaving Neil blushing, he was suddenly feeling hot as his stomach started to go in pain and started to clutch it as he escaped a small moan as people started to stare at him, Neil feeling also humiliated wanted to run in a hole to hid his humiliation, tears of humiliation swelled up in his eyes as he turned away from those people and ran away as fast as he could, _Why did it had to be a hot day?_

Then he suddenly returned to the brownstone where he saw his friends in the living room relaxing with fans around them, Neil suddenly had the urge to vomit and couldn't take it anymore so he dashed in the brownstone by slamming the door and rushing to the bathroom as he burped loudly first then vomited, Jay has knocked on the door, "Hey Neil, you okay?"

"No I am not… I threw-up, that's what" said Neil as he tried to get up but ended up burping and vomiting, he didn't want to see Jay in this condition so he started to cry and called weakly, "Go away Jay, I don't want you to miss your fun"

"Fun, what do you mean by fun Neil?" asked Jay as he leaned on the door. "Neil we were only relaxing, what does relaxing have to do with fun?"

Neil has closed his eyes gently and fell asleep near the toilette bowl but near 2am he was awoke by a pain that subsided him as he groaned and then he realized that he wasn't in the bathroom anymore but his room, _how on the hell I ended up here?_

Then a soft knock was heard on his door and nervously Neil glanced up at the door as he slowly saw himself in the mirror, he was horrified, he had dark rings around his eyes, his hair that was a mess and his taste was awful, it tasted exactly like vomit. Hearing the knocking on the door has made Neil called to come in and showed Jay with a worried expression, "You alright?"

"How did I come back to my room?" demanded Neil, furiously. Jay looking hurt said it was Herry that brought him back and explained to him that the others were worried sick about him and with a smile Neil said thank you to Jay. Ever that day Neil was thankful to have such wonderful friends like them…


	9. Five Years

Five years later has passed since the defeat of Cronus, they have gone separated ways, minus Archie and Atlanta and Jay and Theresa that it, they stayed in New Olympia, they were enjoying the morning sun until they noticed that a red pickup has been parked in front of Archie and Atlanta's, they soon realized that it was Herry and with tears both Atlanta and Theresa has ran to him as they hugged him tightly which he smiled brightly at them, Archie and Jay has walked slowly to him as Herry grinned, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, what about you?" asked Archie, shaking his hand, Herry smirked at this, "You really want to know?"

"Well yeah, what's up?" Jay demanded as he raised an eyebrow at him. Herry helped a young woman that was smiling at them, "Hi guys"

"Hey Marissa" they both greeted her with warm smiles on their faces. Marissa who placed a hand on her stomach, "Me and Herry are expecting"

"Congratulations you two, you will be excellent parents" said Archie, slapping Herry on the shoulder and gently hugging Marissa, she must've been pregnant of four months because they noticed a little that she has gain weight before she announced that she was pregnant. Suddenly a car that resembles to a mustang has speeded in front of Herry's pickup and with enthusiasm the driver took off his car keys and ran quickly to Marissa as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "How is my pregnant cousin doing?" and took a glance at Herry, "Hope your taking care of her when she's pregnant"

"Yes Neil I am" Herry said as he rolled his eyes skyward then planted a kiss on Marissa's cheek by rubbing lightly her stomach, "I love you Marissa… and our daughter is going to bring us so many happiness to us"

"You're going to have a daughter?" asked Atlanta, putting her hands on her hips. The expected couple nodded then with a grin Theresa has clasped her hands together, "So my vision was true, you're going to have a daughter"

"What is... oh and congratulations for the baby you two" said a voice coming from nowhere and there stood Odie standing with Calypso who also smiled.


	10. Different

Elementary school has been a lot of a hell for Jay because he was getting teased because of him, they never understood why he was born like that, there had to be a reason why they were mean but sadly there wasn't, they were just born like that, he never told his friends because he was getting teased and all but everyone is different like Neil is self-absorbed, Archie has a golden brace, Odie because he is short, Herry is his eating manners, Atlanta and Theresa? Well so far he haven't seen anything so different probably being a tomboy and a girly-girl besides people always thought he and his family were Greeks who would love to murder them someday but he and his family did, there is other sort of people in the world, people who are black, white and tanned… there is so many different kinds but instead of understanding people has made fun of them especially as young Jay but they had been cold hearted hearts, cold hearted hearts that were resembling to the god of time…

* * *

**Thank you WheredidyouGo (sorry if I misspelled your name there *Blushes in humiliation*) and Ghos-Tee as my first reviewers for my "Drabble" story. Thanks again; apologized if this made everyone uncomfortable, once again I'm sorry.**


	11. I will Find you

Archie Anderson who was one of the 'Chosen ones' to defeat Cronus and his evil plans has got a brand new adventure, finding his eldest sister Alexandra, which convent she has been gone to, he had dreamed for this since the age of fifteen the day that she has gone, he misses her very dearly and would love to get her back… someday, he has waited for this for twenty years and finally this is what will happen he will search for her and when he will get back to Atlanta and their three children he doesn't know but someday he will be reunited but still he wants to bring them with him so he can be closer to them but how to explain to his children about their lost aunt? Atlanta would understand but what about the kids this would separate them from their friends, especially how is he going to explain this to his parents and his other sister, this will be hard but he has chosen his path by finding his sister, one night he has glanced up in the sky as tears glistening in his eyes and shouted through the air, "I will find you, sis. No matter which convent you are I will find you"

* * *

**Forgive me about that one but like the others it just has popped in my head all of a sudden; let's see why I created this one just thought of an Archie drabble that is centric about his family time or whatever I had in mind but thought... anyways hope you enjoyed it anyways.**


	12. Why

**Warning for this chapter; this will contain character death if you dislike or hate character death do not read this and please skip that one... I know it looks like M rated but it's not really that bloody or gore or whatever; also this contains swearings (a little) so becareful with that chapter; also contains suicide so here is a reason if you hate that kind of stuff please stop reading it and skip it right now... just for your own sake.**

**WhereDidYouGo: Convent is like a church but where Nuns/Sisters lives in (or something like that)... can't explain it very well, just google the word and it will help more.**

**Yeah I know that chapter is longer than the other but oh well...**

* * *

Neil was standing in the center of his room as tears has escaped his eyes, he wanted to leave the brownstone once and for all but his heart wants him to be stayed at New Olympia, he suddenly felt that his tears started to burn, hearing the others hollering with fun which might be a movie or a sports game, feeling hurt inside of him he quietly went down the stairs as he tip-toed down the hall and as he opened the door Jay has shouted, "Neil, don't forget to bring your PMR with you in case we need you when Cronus attacks!"

That has cringed Neil as with sudden rage he slammed the door and with hot tears he walked forwards to get away from those heartless jerks; it was such a terrible night there was no stars, no moon but suddenly a crackle of light has showed up which was followed by thunder that has made a tree on fire but he ignored this as he continued to walk towards his destination and as he has reached it he went in a magazine to buy… pack of cigarettes and a small bottle filled with pills? This was very shocking as he paid quickly and went down the street where had an empty space between two building where he hid and quickly wrapped his brown designer coat around him and lit up his cigarette as he started to smoke and with a sudden rain has started to pour hardly on him which has extinguished his cigarette and with annoyance he went back to the brownstone, he has arrived in an unwelcoming way, his friends has shot him murderous looks at him as he walked past the living room and as he glared at them and rudely shouted, "What, I also live here you know?"

He has received a smack from Herry in the face, he has fell on his butt but his heart filling up with hurt and anger, he had no idea why Herry had smacked him in the face but with tears Neil just put his nose in the air and continued upstairs and slammed his door by locking it, it has been so hard for Neil as he through his package on the bed and looked himself in the mirror as his eyes getting angrier by every minute but he suddenly took the bottle, took some pills out and shoved it in his mouth as he was swallowing hardly as he nearly choked but ended up with a disgusting burp but then he realized that he was all wet but didn't care all he wanted was to… _suicide_.

Then his vision has started to blur as he grabbed a pocket knife from his jean pockets his legs started to buckle and the pocket knife has started to cut through his neck as he fell on his bed and shut his eyes slowly as his final tears has escaped the corner of his eyes, he realized he didn't do it hard so tightly so he tried again and once again repeated what he has done and his vision has blackened…

He has re-opened his eyes as he found himself in front the river of Styx and a boat slowly came into view and with hesitation Neil was searching for a golden token but finally something was in his mouth and has took it off from it and revealed a golden token and gave it to Charon and went inside the boat as through the ride he has stared at the water with tears and looked above that it was time to go, walking and lining up in line to go in Elysian Fields and as hours has passed he was in front of Minos, the judge. He was going to slam down with his hammer until three voices has stopped him, Neil has turned around to see Hades, Persephone and Aphrodite standing there with tears in their eyes and Aphrodite wrapped her arms slowly against Neil as she felt that he would want to return to earth but Neil who sorted of read her thoughts said he had to go and join the heroes in Elysian Fields. Aphrodite just sobbed as she let him go, "But why darling, is it because…"

"Enough Aphrodite, he has made a choice and that's final so enough of your blabbering and go back to your room in the secret wing" ordered Hades and Persephone as Persephone was in her dark side but with a pout Aphrodite has obeyed and so did Hades while leaving Persephone there alone with Neil, she turned to her normal self and turned to Neil, "Why did you had to do this Neil… to yourself?"

"Because Miss Persephone my friends hate me and I had no desired to live on" answered Neil, brusquely with tears. Persephone placed her hands on his shoulder as she eye contacted with him, "They do not Neil, they have realized their mistakes about always being stressed and… well… looks like they turned all their stress and anger on you. When they found you dead on your bed they have immediately cried their hearts on and feeling sorry for being in raged with you"

"Persephone, I decided and it's to go in Elysian Fields" said Neil through tears as a smile has spread over his face and hugged her tightly. "Good-bye Persephone. Someday my friends will join me… someday"

* * *

**I know this was kinda of mean of me but this was a sequel to the first drabble of the story "Feelings" just thought of a dark chapter to go with it... please forgive me but this one just has escaped from my mind or something like that.**


	13. Which one to Choose

Which one to choose, those two girls were beautiful…

Valerie, a young girl who had been saved by him, she is beautiful with those blond hair of hers, her eyes is the colour of the ocean and everything is perfect about her, she was born in a small city where her and family has been captured from the Sphinx. Valerie has just seemed right for him…

Then there was Calypso the nymph who fell directly in love with him at first sight while he was send on her island by the waves of the ocean, he instantly thought that it was an illusion before he slumped his face down on the sand and when he has awoken from his slumber he instantly saw her and knew that she seemed so perfect to be his wife one day, he knew she was too beautiful to stay here and free her one day, be turned into a mortal like him and to live happily forever…

Then there was also a problem when he was with Valerie he would think about Calypso and when he was with Calypso he was thinking of Valerie, this is a hard choice for the young hero as he thought of what about the two girls meet each other and will get used to each other and both live with him through the years that will come.


	14. Learn New Language

Atlanta was thinking on her bed heard from the other side of her door was three of the males that lived in the brownstone, she quietly opened the door as she saw Odie, Archie and Herry speaking in some other language which seemed French and listened hardly what they were saying. Theresa who suddenly walked aside and went next to Atlanta to make her understand they were saying.

"Vraiment la partie était pouris ben raide" Archie has said with clenched teeth, Herry has nodded while Odie just shrugged, Theresa who was starting to translate it, "Archie said that the game has sucked"

"Tu sais que c'est pas tout le temps qui ils peut gagner!" Exclaimed Odie as he rolled his eyes skyward. Theresa continued to translate it, "You know that they always can't win!"

"Merde, tu as raison Odie ils peut pas toujours gagner… mais ah bon je vais lire des livres de Chair de Poule'' said Herry as he was going to leave but turned to see both girls staring at the three males, Theresa has whispered in Atlanta's ear, '' Shit, you are right Odie they always can't win… but oh well I'm going to read Goosebumps books"

There was a fake cough as the two girls stared at the three males staring at them weirdly; Atlanta who flushed has started to explain, "Well you see… I err- wanted to learn this new language that I'm hearing so… yeah"

The three males grinned at her as they said they will teach her how to speak French and she has nodded solemnly while she went after Theresa as the three males smiled warmly back at Atlanta, Atlanta smiled back at them as she shouted to them after supper they will start the French class. When they were at the park Atlanta has said as she sated on a bench, "Jene dreil kerle sind sehr nett, mich anzubieten, um französisch erlernen"

"Are you saying that Archie, Herry and Odie are very nice to offer you to learn French?" asked Theresa as she placed her hands on her hips as she smirked. Atlanta nodded as rushed a hand through her hair as she continued in German, "Ja. Iche sollte ihnen später danken, nachdem die Lektionen abgescholssen sind"

"And you're saying you're going to thank them after the lessons are going to be completed" said Theresa as she smirked and Atlanta nodded as she stood up and both of the girls walked back to the brownstone…

* * *

**This one was inspired by one of Demenior's drabble; god dammit I just loved that one with friendship of Archie, Herry, Odie and Atlanta... I just love friendship between them. Next one I might do a Archie x Atlanta one so get your eyes peeled on for the next one...**


	15. Love Fight

Love fight is the title for Archie and Atlanta, they know they want to be together, they had a discussion before in private and holding hands after her, Herry and Odie was back to normal again and then again after Theresa was to her normal self after she stole the gods powers but then again they still fight like elders who didn't stop bickering for hours and hours but as for my two dear friends who I call them "Mom and Dad" are still yelling at each other while my friend Herry over there is blocking his ears and screaming in my pillow…

"Dang it Herry, watch my pillow it's my favourite" Neil screamed as he pointed his pencil at him with a groan. Herry looked back at Neil with a glare but didn't say anything as Neil felt that he also had it with Archie and Atlanta's _childish_ games but then suddenly the two boys has heard a volume that was in the basement which was possibly Odie who was annoyed with this, Jay and Theresa are the lucky ones they don't need to hear the _Love Fighters_ arguing like shit in the living room, Neil started once again scribbling on his journal… _love fight is totally the perfect word to describe Archie and Atlanta_.

* * *

**Forgive me for this one; this one actually popped out of my head just like that; actually in a way I like it, this should really discribe them _Love Fight_, hehe what a word that I invented?**


	16. Seeing each other again

"Patricia Brishon, Kate Anderson and Margaret Boyd… including you Miguel Raison, where we the four of you yesterday I didn't stop calling the four of you on your cellphones" said the man who had a deep voice. "There was an emergency at an art gallery and you guys missed it"

"Please forgive us Mister Doric but we really missed that call-"started Patricia as her explication wasn't enough Mister Doric has cut her off with his stern voice, "Miss another call from mine and you four are completely fired!"

"Yes sir" muttered the four of them preparing to leave but Mister Doric was going to say something else until four people has cut him off, "Please master Doric they didn't mean to miss the call you have to believe us"

The four of them has whisked their heads around as they stared blankly at the four people who stood in front of their boss, Kate who suddenly felt alerted just heard the woman say "Master" to their boss. Patricia was glancing through her sunglasses as her eyes has shot wide open, "Wait a second they remind me of someone or someone I saw in a picture"

"This can't be them… no it can't be" sniffed Margaret as she reached a tissue and wiped a tear that nearly dropped from her cheek. "My only little brother that I had is with me… he's the one who gave us the information's about our missions"

"You mean the black dude is your brother?" Miguel asked stunned. "So that means that woman is my sister and that man is Kate's little brother?"

Kate started to cry quietly as she nodded, "I'm afraid so, they always have been with us"

Then suddenly the man who was sort of fat and who had short hair has picked up Patricia with tears in his eyes, "I can't believe you're the baby that I have loved is working for master Doric… you should be what? Twenty?"

"Your very excellent… wait if that means that you picked me up when I was a baby, who means that you're my big brother" gasped Patricia as the man nodded. She was only three when her brother disappeared and still she had some little memories about him. "Herry why did you have to leave for sixteen years? I wanted to have some more time with you"

The others smiled as Kate, Margaret and Miguel both shouted to their lost siblings, "Archie! Odie! Atlanta!"


	17. That Day

There I was being in a cave with a broken mirror while on the other side their lay my dead friends as I felt tears scrolling down my face and I just let them drop as I heard the splashed beneath my sneakers, why did it have to happen to me… I am the Lucky one, no? Well let's just say I am lucky that I'm still alive but as for me friends no because we make seven and seven is a lucky number, my favourite number, now what are we going to do, how am I supposed to beat Cronus all by myself sure the gods will find others to help me but when? I have started to walk away from that terrible cave until I saw a tsunami coming near me until someone has grabbed me from the sky as I looked up and stared at a gorgeous face that looked like it belonged to an angel, she had those beautiful bouncy blond curls that lead to her tights and wears a long white robe and I have asked, "What is your name oh beautiful angel?"

"My name is Angelic and I'm here to watch over you while you will have new friends, your other friends who is dead will live happily forever in Elysian Fields laughing all the way and also keeping an eye over you while you grow older" said Angelic in a squeaky voice. Tears has swelled in my eyes once more as I stared at the sky which I see the portrait of my dear six friends' that I have adored and I smiled back at them…


	18. Talk between two Gods

Persephone was watering a rose that kept growing in every second as her eyes started to get glassy, "Why are you growing so quickly little rose?"

She hasn't seen someone crept up behind her as _that_ somebody has made a fake cough as Persephone screamed with surprise and spun around to stare at Hercules as she felt embarrassed Persephone turned into a shade of blue, "Hercules don't you even sneak up to me like that, do you hear me?"

"I hear you Persephone, you never relax do you?" asked Hercules, shifting a little as Persephone turned back to normal, "What do you mean I am not relaxed, hey Hercules?"

"I mean that you should take a break and take… err- take a few months with Hades or your mother and to… to… take a break from watering your plants" said Hercules in a suggestive manner. That has made once again made Persephone in her dark side, "That's what I always do!"

"Going in the dark side isn't any better Persephone" Hercules said with a heavy sight and placed a hand on her shaky shoulder which made her back to her normal self, tears has suddenly spilled from her eyes, "Oh am I monster Hercules… tell me the truth… why am I always turning to the dark side?"

"This isn't your fault Persephone, you're the queen of the underworld… married to the king of the underworld don't forget that, it is the cause of your dark side, you know if you weren't married to Hades I would've married you" confessed Hercules, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you wouldn't had Theresa as a pupil and if Hera wouldn't had saved me from making that suicide I wouldn't have had never met Herry"

"I guess you're right, Hercules" said Persephone in a cheerful way and then her eyebrows has risen up. "Say you had a very good idea about me visiting my little Hades or seeing my mother, thanks"

"Anytime" Hercules said as his lips formed a smile and turned to see the rose finally stopping to grow as Persephone also smiled at the rose. "Say Hercules let's say this rose is _our _rose from now on, shall we?" and with that Hercules has nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I have always imagined a "Friendship" thing between gods and I suddenly thought of Hercules and Persephone so why not try those two first and then I would think of other gods for "Friendship"; actually I find that one turned to be perfectly well done; hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I wrote it.**


	19. There's the Girl

_There's the girl who stole my boyfriend away from me_, thought Valerie with tears in her eyes while her fists were clenched together, once that her boyfriend and that girl who seemed pretty nice but Valerie wasn't stupid she knew that girl has snatched her little boyfriend who seemed so fragile but afterwards her mother has walked up beside her as she took a glance with hatred, "My my that Odie is such an idiot for doing this to you… did he talk about her to you?"

"My little Valerie are you alright?" her father asked as he peered through his dirt protectors. Valerie just whisked her head towards the girl as she pointed to the girl for her father to see, "There's the girl, papa the one who has taken my boyfriend away from me" and her eyes started to get misty and her eyes stared down the floor shaking as her eyes started to lose her vision she replied quietly, "What really matters to me is that he is going to have a happy life with her"

* * *

Cassey who was showing a film that she showed to her patron was crying softly as the film was playing and she paused it as she pointed to the screen, "There's the girl who stole the boy that I have admired and loved"

"Hmm-mm" that's all the boss could say and glared at the dark haired girl as he suddenly said, "Say Cassey did you do other videos than that boy and his girlfriend?"

"Well… I tried to get _only_ him but there's always that girl who suddenly shows up in my videos" explained Cassey as her eyes went misty. "Oh please forgive me…"

"Hello is sir Kinston here?" asked a young girl who had tanned skin with blond-whitish as the two of them stared at each other as Cassey suddenly gasped, "There's the Girl!"

"So she's perfect for making videos while you are officially fired Cassey" barked sir Kinston as he walked away from Cassey and left her heartbroken, _Neil why did you have to date her and not me? I will always have that question in my mind…_

* * *

**This title was named after the song "There's the Girl" from the band, Heart; I just felt like doing something with Cassey and Valerie with this title so there we have it; actually I am not pretty happy with that one; that one here is kind of mushy and all; please forgive me for that chapter, this one I failed miserably...**


	20. Especially in Michigan

**The _little_ warning is that this chapter is nonesense and you might as well skip it; wasn't thinking completely about this one; there's the song I am listening right now that is called "Especially in Michigan" from the band named Red Hot Chili Peppers so I decided to go with this title for the twentieth chapter, so please forgive me for this "Silly" chapter.**

* * *

"… especially in Michigan" finished the reporter, it was a terrible day, rain was falling non-stop nearly everywhere, Argentina, Germany, United States, Saskatoon, everywhere… especially Michigan whom the young heroes saw a house surrounded by water while the pool was trying to get away from the house where the owners of this house and their neighbours were holding it so it couldn't get away, Neil who stared at the screen like if there was no tomorrow has dropped his mirror as it clattered on the floor, six pairs of eyes suddenly stared at Neil as he started to shake, "Oh crap my grand-parents are in Michigan… they live there and I fear for them"

"Don't worry Neil I'm sure they are going to be okay" Jay said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "There must be safe places in cities… especially in Michigan who must be pretty strong"

"You must be right" Neil sight as he received a call from his grand-mother, a couple of minutes has passed and with a smile Neil told them that his grand-parents were alright.


	21. Caught

One morning that was cloudy there was a five year-old little girl who was sleeping over at her older brother's house for two weeks; she finally woke up as she rubbed her eyes gently and threw her blankets off from her small body and suddenly heard moaning's from her brother and sister-in-law's bedroom as she quietly tip-toed and gently opened the bedroom door as she peeked in as she watched with amused, "Are you two going to create a little niece or nephew for me?"

"Oh my god Patricia, you're up already?" asked the man, flushing as his wife covered her breasts from her little sister-in-law. Patricia pouted as she crossed her arms, "You didn't answer my question, Herry Brishon"

"Well maybe… yes" answered Herry as he rubbed the back of his head. "Can you wait for us in the kitchen, Pat?"

"Yes I will big brother, I can't wait for the little baby to be born" squealed Patricia as she danced away from her brother's room.

"We have been caught!" said Herry as he blushed furiously at his wife and she has agreed.

* * *

**This idea came from some fanarts from Deviantart; I just wanted to try this out too... so yeah; please forgive me if this sounds a little pervert, just wanted to try this out too...**


	22. Five in the Morning

Five in the morning… yes that's the time that several boys sleeps at… what is their names, ah yes such as Archie Anderson, Herry Brishon and Odie Boyd where they kept playing games on Odie's computer at that time and where in the morning they feel soggy or grudged and here is the reason because they sleep late, Herry always tumbles down on the floor while Athena just shakes her head in a disapproving way and goes back to sleep… _teenagers where will they ever learn to sleep sooner?_

There are times that Herry is too tired to go back at his room so he goes to sleep on the couch until someone wakes him and he growls like if he didn't like to be disturbed while on the other times Archie and Odie wakes up at one or two pm in the morning, that what we call _Sleeping late_.

* * *

**Omg, they are just like me sleeping at four or five in the morning... hehe, I actually wake up in the afternoon; anyways I love this one; this one really discribes me about how I sleep late/early; just to let you people know that me and Tnian I' att created a FORUM and website... actually I started it off and here they are - ./ and ./ , enjoy them as last as it can; you are welcome to sign up at our "Joint" account forum.**

**Haha it's five am sharp right now; have to go to bed before my parents kills me...**


	23. Easy and Interesting

This is actually the easiest thing I have done my life… math and science are the perfect words for me besides going to my photo-shoots I think these are my favourite subjects… okay and there is the girls but still I love those subjects they are pretty interesting to learn; my friends here would laugh if they found this out… actually I won't think Odie will laugh at me but the others yes, they are so hard to understand; those subjects are so easy and interesting and people should learn them, these subjects are quite awesome in a way and as for me I enjoy them very much.


	24. The Way

The way she moves feels like I'm a complete idiot, the way she walked makes me clumsy… but the way she kisses me makes me feel like a man in the mid-twenties, the way we make love together some nights makes us go to heaven… it's like it feels like we just hit the jackpot, there was a day that we were alone in the kitchen while the others went out to the movies and I have asked, "Theresa, do you like the way I cuddle you?"

"Why yes Jay" answered Theresa, tossing her red hair behind her. "What about me, do you like the way I lie to you?"

"Everything the way you make me makes me feel like a little boy in a candy shop… excited" I said as I held her hands. Then suddenly the door of the brownstone has opened and revealed our friends as they grinned as Archie mocked me "Do you like the way Theresa fights?"

That made me blush to no end at what Archie has told me.

* * *

**I don't think I did a Jaresa "Drabble" in this one so there we go; hmm, wonder where I got this; this idea just popped in my head and there is the result. Hope you like it...**


	25. School

Class is the word for the word "School"; Neil has quietly went in a class with Jay while the others were in different classes, he wished all of their friends were there but it didn't came true they were the only ones that weren't complete strangers to each other; school is a complete waste of time for some students, they hate school and especially to teachers; sometimes school can make people depressed or in some way miserable; school can make students in suspension or detention, in any way it has to suck; school is kind of shitty in any way; school can make students hate another student but what is a surprise is that school can make the young heroes meet up at the cafeteria…


	26. Favourite pass time with siblings

Oh the pass time what a beautiful thing to do and especially with people that you love; Jay Simpson who's the leader of the group loves to sail with his sister Marie, Theresa loves to hang out with her brother Daniel, Neil loves to go shopping with his sister Melanie, Herry loves to baby-sit his baby sister Patricia and watch cartoon television with her (appropriate shows like Barney the purple dinosaur), Odie loves to play video games with his two sisters Margaret and Margarita, Archie and his sister Kate loves to create new poems for friends and family, especially their lovers and Atlanta loves to go hunting with her three brothers Andrew, Miguel and Alexander; there is actually more favourite pass times with their siblings but the list will go but what we know is that they love to be with their siblings and do pass times together…


	27. Facebook

We all have "Facebook" my friends and me; Facebook is the most wonderful site… well "one" of them the others well… okay let's focus on Facebook shall we? Good then let me tell you I enjoy playing games like City Ville or Cooking mama or any good games on Facebook, the other good thing is that some people parents' aren't on Facebook but for us they are signed up and friends with us; the thought of my father working and going on Facebook is so confusing for me because he rarely has some time to spend with his two children while he spends time on Facebook, too? This is so _wrong_, I mean that he… pff I don't know, just awkward for me that's all but when my friends are **all** on Facebook and their siblings and my brother (minus Herry's sister, Odie's younger sister and Neil's sister; their sisters are _still_ too young for this) are on my heart is filled with joy and enjoys talking to them for hours…

While the seven teenagers were on Facebook Athena was _also_ on Facebook chatting with the other gods who mysteriously got installed computers in their own rooms while Hermes had already his own and with that she has kept an eye on the seven teens what they were saying about them behind their backs because when they make them mad it means… oh badly.


	28. Slow Internet

This happens when you are in some places and that it goes slower by every minute, it's really a disturbing thing because it can be very annoying to some people that camps out and bring their laptops with them because this thing named as the great Internet can get slow… so slow that people will get annoyed and slams their laptop unless they want to play their games.

"When will that freaking computer would go faster?" as a young African boy yelled as he was pulling his hair in frustration.

Six heads turned against the young African as the blond teenaged boy turned to face him with a scowl on his face, "We warned you not to bring this thing but no you wouldn't listen to us… argh you geniuses think that's the end of the world!"

"I wouldn't live with my laptop…" the African boy said rising a finger up as the six others groaned.

_Slow Internets can be a pain in the ass for some people especially for someone as the young Odie Boyd…_


	29. Deviantart

"Hey guys, take a look at a website I've found" called Neil with some excitement.

"What? You found another fan club of yours?" called Archie from downstairs which later earned him howls of laughter, Neil stepping quickly in the living room with a sarcastic tone, "Ha-ha really funny Anderson"

"What do you want Neil, I was going to ask my beauty queen for a date?" Jay said seriously but again howls of laughter were heard again. "Okay gang let's see what Neil wants to show us and… _how his fans loves him_"

They entered in Neil's room as he showed them the site, Theresa has approached as she read out loud "Deviantart"

"That's not _that_ special, take a look a fan of **us** was nice enough to do a group for us" Neil said with excitement as he pushed away a little for the others to look and they took a glance as Herry rubbed his chin, "So we are _Class of the Titans_?"

"Yup you should thank **HoneyGoddess57** for that" said Neil as he said in a tiny voice. "Look at those deviations of us"

"Here is a meme… **HoneyGoddess57** likes Archie and Atlanta, Odie and Calypso, Jay and Theresa as a couple…" Neil said as he started to smirk mischievously, "Archie and _Theresa_, Herry and _Atlanta_ as a "Non" couple but anyways next one is a cute one and it's a deviation of Herry holding a baby"

The others simply sighted with happiness as Herry grinned, "I should have known I would be good to hold babies… just like my baby sister"

Then for a few minutes of checking them out and seeing them with a family and all, they come to a last stop… "And here guys we see" and Neil turns around to face the screen and he does a girly shriek then faint and they saw what it was and Herry went in the bathroom to vomit, the picture or as known deviation was one of Herry and Neil dancing together.

Archie who did a fake cough, "So…. I hope that will never happen… **ever**!" as the others has agreed with him.

* * *

Sorry guys just felt like doing this; here is an idea that randomly popped out of my head from nowhere... I just felt like adding myself in there. hih so... oh shit I really need to go because I have to go to work tomorrow morning and it's 10:17pm where I live so hope you guys enjoyed it.

**By the Way: **The "Family" stuff was done by **historiangirl** (her arts rock; she's also my friend), memes such as _my_ meme, and the Hereil is the one by **XtreamCrazy **which she took it from **AmoreBlack** (or something like that)'s **M** rated story... anyways I really have to go, see ya.


	30. Drunk

The drunker they go the more they make more stupid stuff that's what people says most of the time well most of the time…

Seven teenagers were having a little party by celebrating the defeat of Cronus, the little they knew is how _much_ they can go wild and filled with strong liquor inside of their bodies, and Theresa has walked in the living room in a short skirt with a white V-neck t-shirt as her sandals slapped against the hard floor when she has stopped with a big bowl of margarita and rum mixed with orange as she swings her high-pigtail while her hoops dangled as she moved she replied in a smirk, "Let's get the party started"

Then with a loud applaud the six other teenagers has started to pour themselves, the later the night has passed the later they started to get drunker, the gods has went in a meeting with Hades in the underworld and will spend a few weeks there.

Herry was outside pressing his body on the front of his truck smooching it lightly as he let some tears with joy falling on his red pickup, he really felt like in heaven having peaceful moments with his car and suddenly he had one thought that had pleased him, "Baby the time you were waiting for has arrived…"

Archie was talking to the mirror, he was walking seductively against it as he pressed his lips against it as he afterwards let out a terrible cry as if he was offended or something but then suddenly he pulled out the mirror as he started to trash it on the floor as he screamed in French "_J'espére que tu va aller enfers pour que-ce-que tu me faite_"

There was the short African boy that was on the roof top getting undressed as he all let it go down he has whispered that he loved to get naked and started to go on his knees and says "Oh my lord please turn me into Adam while my sweet Calypso can be Eve" and did a blowing kiss towards the sky as a drunk Atlanta was moving towards Odie as she swayed and did a hiccup, "Err- Odie where did ya put your clothes on boy?"

Neil had quickly jumped in a muddy puddle that was at the park in dark speedos as he laughed like a little child, he founded this amused as he stopped for a minute for not getting captured by the police who was walking passed him a further away but miserably the police saw him and with a murderous glare has grabbed him and brought him to the hospital to get him help as he thought he was insane.

… Where is Jay and Theresa, what could have happened to them but of course they were kissing each other's lips until 1am and this was when they have blackened out…?

This was the complete result of the seven teenagers' experience of getting drunk but while the seven teenagers were getting drunken people were filming them as they made this their pleasure, back at the brownstone the next morning Jay and Theresa's head was spinning so much while they were clutching their stomachs but nothing came out just a stomach ache as their pain will never go away, meanwhile four other teenagers were vomiting in the same bathroom while the rest of the team just had to vomit.

You see it's not perfect to drink in such a young age like seventeen and lower ages, they just had to try it out…

* * *

Please forgive me about that one but that just popped out of my mind; here is the thirtiest chapter of the now changed title "Little Chapters" to "Little Stories" (... I find it suits better, don't you think?); also sorry for the lame title of this chapter but it was the **only** one I had in mind so sorry if this chapter looks like it's **M** rated but it's not, there is NO "Making out" scenes or whatever; hope you enjoy it anyways if you thought at first I made this chapter for "Mature".

This chapter was inspired (... cause both fanfics had "Drunken" moments) by **AngryOlympian**'s fanfic "Partying at Olympus" and **Little Miss Illusional**'s tenth drabble of her _drabble_ fanfic "Sleepless Demeanours" that the title fanfic is named "Party"; thanks you two for inspiring me. lol


	31. That Love

Flowers... This what Theresa liked besides flirting with Jay that is, she liked the roses the best because Persephone showed her that roses scented the best but for Theresa she liked lilacs the best because of the beautiful scent it possessed but that didn't make Persephone happy as she turned clear blue and clenched her teeth as she told her to get out as she did she knew she was right so here is the reason why she also started to like roses because she felt extremely guilty for making her mentor angry, the next thing Theresa was at a flower shop and as she entered she saw Jay paying the flowers as he said to the owner "I love you with all my heart Theresa, love Jay" and the owner scribbled this on paper, Theresa was in heaven and did a smirk as she slowly walked behind Jay and hugged him, "Oh thank you Jay"

This has made Jay smile as he turned to whispered to her ear, "The guys and Atlanta were making fun of me because buying flowers were too _original_"

"Oh leave them be but now kiss me while your flowers for _me_ are getting prepared" teased lightly Theresa as they did a passionate kiss and as they did that…

_SNAP!_

The young descendent of Theseus and Jason turned slowly to see their five friends smirking while Neil held a camera in his hands, Jay and Theresa were scowling to their friends to leave them once and have a romantic time… _alone_.


	32. That Angry Day

"_We're not going down without a fight!"_

"_Bring it on Loser"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said… bring-it-ON!"_

"_Well what are you waiting Meathead give me the ball!"_

"_Ooops sorry… sometimes I can't control my own strength"_

"_The technically was supposed to be clear blue… not cloudy" _(**Sorry if I got this EXTREMELY wrong but I had trouble of what he was saying**)

"_Oh my hair it's awful, I am so ugly!"_

* * *

You see what happens when people gets mad and don't know what they say or hurt someone they simply lose control, controlling can be hard sometimes to most people but when Cronus has made them hate each other minus Jay of course they had been on each other's nerves and to hate each other more and more than it ever was but thankfully Jay has saved them from their bad temper however if they have no more hate in them they have still some upper anger in them…

* * *

"_Look Out!"_

"_I'm out of here!"_

"_Pig!"_

"_Princess!"_

"_That has my name on it"_

"_Your name is banana nuts?"_

"_Give me that…"_

"_Hey, back off!"_

"_That does it"_

"_I can't go on like this I need my own space" _(**… again sorry for the misunderstood**)

* * *

… err- yeah as you see that valentine's day wasn't the perfect day for the heroes… well six of them but for Jay too because he had the hell out of his mind to try and fix up things who he had to see Aphrodite so she can help him out on this adventure, they will sure remember this one, mostly for Neil because he got his hair shaved off from Odie.

"_Neil wouldn't shut-up about his hair so I shut him up and took care of the problem"_

There was this feeling that Jay wouldn't have made an excellent leader there was moment that he was getting angry and irate by his teammates behaviours… well that was before he founded it was Cronus behind all of this but then again there is some conflicts flowing down like… _Archie and Atlanta_.


	33. Pregnant

This made move for Marissa to go in the bathroom as Patricia was smiling to ear to ear to her brother who was reading the newspaper with his reading glasses and as he turned a page he suddenly looked at his ginning sister who he repaid her with a glare for interrupting his 'Love' time with his wife and she pouted as she crossed her arms, "Your mad at me are you big brother?"

"You bet I am, interrupting my love' time…" started Herry with a murderous look as his face softened when Marissa smiled to no end as she hugged her little sister-in-law and then kissed Herry on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her as she announced, "I'm pregnant"


	34. YouTube

"Neil, we _are_ going to the library, coming?" called Jay who looked in a rush and Neil replied back with a 'No' leaving Jay to grumble and leave, Neil was on YouTube a site for videos as he uploaded a video of Jay and Theresa making out while the others went to bed… actually _Herry_, _Odie_, _Archie_ and _Atlanta_ went to bed not him he was pretending to sleep while the other four went to bed he snuck back down to find the couple making out and no… not naked but yeah you get the point, he went to check himself in the mirror while the video uploaded but anyways when he was done he typed "Love Makers" as a title but little he knew there was already 20 people who already liked it but it wasn't finish as it went up and then there was the door slam as Jay let out a "NEIL BASHTON GET YOUR FUCKING SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" and then Neil laughed his head off as he did on purpose so that Jay and Theresa and the gang can take a look at it while they were searching or something like that and Archie, Odie, Herry and Atlanta went in Neil's room with a wink and approving ways as Archie exclaimed "Way the go Neil we thought so you have done something like that" and pats him on the back.


	35. Special Day

… It has been now twenty years since his friends had disappeared and that him, Calypso, his cousin Marissa and Medelia were extremely heartbroken it has been hard not only them but the families has gotten their hearts ripped away as it bled nobody knew what had happened to them after they defeated Cronus, Cassey has done a report of the 'Six heroes has disappeared' as she has done it she was on the verge of crying, Lillian who is Neil's wife had asked the mayor of New Olympia to have a day… in memory of them.

On that _special day_ that Neil has walked with Herry's little sister Patricia who was now aged of twenty-five were walking to meet the gang on that beautiful day as _this_ day was meant to be perfect for some people that knew them, this was a _special day_ in memory of them for they will always remain with them…


	36. Mistaken

Sorry if this one is _too_ short but I had a short one about _Herry x Theresa_ so hope you will like it even tho it's short...

* * *

Theresa stared back at that picture that Archie has taken of her and Jay a while back as she let tears dropped on the picture, Jay has started to go out with Medelia since six months, Theresa has thought why did he leave her for Medelia she will never understand why and as rage started to build inside her she tore the picture and left but nothing to cry and big arms wrapped around her and with surprise she looked at the strongest of the group as he looked down sympathetically at her as embraced he whispered in her ear "He is mistaken Theresa… you are the most pretty girl I have ever seen he surely is mistaken Medelia… for _you_"


	37. Fanfiction dot Net

This was simply a little thought I had in mind, please forgive me if I didn't add _your_ story(ies) but I only wanted it to be short; so AngryOlympian and historianGirl this one is sort of a dedication for the two of you, enjoy... along as all of you who reviews this.

**I'll probably do a fanfic about "" of Class of the Titans; yes I know there is already two but I want to do one of my own version, I am not sure yet...**

* * *

Seven teenagers were gathered around a computer as they read stories in amazement and of course to those who weren't male/male or fem/fem… fanfics, they were absorbed with every word that were in the stories because you see they just finished reading "Coming Back" from historianGirl ten minutes ago and started to read "Secret Revealed, New Discovery, Family Problems" from HoneyGoddess57 and probably will read one more fanfic before heading to bed as it will be probably "The Only Son" by AngryOlympian… little they know reading is a very good thing to do and they are proud of read stories on….


	38. Going to

… Going to…

Going to the spa is fun; going to the hairdresser is so much fun for Neil Bashton and when he is not getting interrupted by Cronus and his seven friends of course this was like if they have taken his precious little things away from him, going to the mirror place is such an excited thing to do when he doesn't get disturbed by anyone else…

… Going to the brownstone when there is sports on television when the other four guys are watching them are making Neil's face twist in disgust and that this _one_ may contain his worst nightmare…


	39. Archie Atlanta Moments

**This is a "Two" drabbles into "one" and they are **_**all**_** Archie and Atlanta moments (… very short), this one is for my friend Kiwi-Ingenuity; this one is for you girl hope you will like those short Archlanta moments; and same with other Archie x Atlanta fans out there…**

* * *

_Stuffed Animal_

Archie was walking towards Atlanta's room as he held a blue teddy bear that had an 'A' written on the white belly, thinking it was an amazing present but the other guys were mocking him because they thought this was a _lame_ gift but he didn't think so he thought it was magical to buy a stuffed anime, he has knocked on her door as she smiled, "Come in Arch"

"This is for you, Atlanta" said a blushing Archie, handing her the teddy bear. "The guys thought it was lame"

"No it's cute, well… I got you an stuffed animal too" said Atlanta who gave Archie a dinosaur that was a dark shade of green as he smiled, "Thanks Lannie"

* * *

_Teach to Swim_

"Ready Archie?" demanded a very excited Atlanta as she placed her hands on Archie's shoulders as he nervously looked into her eyes, those eyes he was staring at her with were feeling confident as he said gently, "Yes… Yes I am"

"Good so let's go" and they were off as the others have watched them off like lightning bolt.

There was nobody at the beach so they were alright, feeling with proud of teaching the warrior to swim Atlanta gave Archie a board so he can go in the water…

When he did that they were off to the water so that Atlanta can teach Archie to swim…

* * *

**... don't tell me, I know they _are_ so lame, didn't think of anything else...**


	40. Baby II

**This is the last chapter for this moment... until I do some again that is; I have been writting those drabbles 31-40 until 8 something pm to 1 something in the morning; right now I have a serious headache because I thought too much and too deeply that yeah it made have a headache; hope you guys are enjoying them so far.**

* * *

Baby Patricia didn't stop crawling on the kitchen floor as she laughed; her older brother was preparing a huge submarine while he wolfed it down, Patricia was amazed by every colour and felt like touching every object while she decided to take a little tour around the brownstone and as Archie went to get some fresh air she has followed him, Herry was patting his stomach as he then took a glance at his little sister who is now gone and with panic he dashed of where the basement lead as his eyes widens and went to knock on Odie's door, "Odie open up!"

"Huh… what is it Herry it's ten in the morning" mumbled Odie, still half asleep which earned a disapproving look from Herry as he whispered quietly towards him, "You know that it's one pm"

"What I have slept through… dang I knew I shouldn't had taken a nap" Odie said, cursing him. Herry worriedly thought something has happened to his little sister as Odie saw the distract in the brawn's eyes as he said, "Don't tell me your sister left… already… she's only a year old"

"That I know… something must have happened to her," said Herry as he felt his eyes watery, "this is all _my_ fault I shouldn't had prepared and eaten a submarine"

"Now Herry you know that it's not true," Odie said patting Herry on the back, "I am sure we will find her… somehow"

* * *

Archie was walking as he breathed slowly and then met up with Atlanta at the skateboarding place, Atlanta who was going to kiss Archie has stopped deadly in her tracks when she thought she saw Patricia behind him, Archie turning back to Atlanta saw there was nobody as he stared at her as if she was nuts and Atlanta just scowled as they kissed for real this time, little they knew Patricia was watching the couple kiss in amazement…

When they have done their kiss they have received a message from Odie that little Patricia has disappeared and that Herry was in his room in a depression while eating banana nut flavoured ice-cream, Atlanta told him that she thinks she knows where she can find her…

* * *

Patricia who now looked frightened because she didn't know where she was started to cry and as she heard a "Ha-ha, found you!"

She looked up and saw Archie and Patricia gurgled as she was now in Archie's arms as he cooed her, "Did you know you made your brother worried sick about you, did you?"

That made Patricia says "Oh"

"Oh is the word sweetheart let's head back to the brownstone" he said quietly to her as Atlanta was in a sudden by his side as she tickled the baby's chin.

"… my baby sister… where did she go" sobbed Herry as buried his face on his pillow as Neil and Theresa were rubbing his back while Odie and Jay stared back with those sad eyes, Atlanta who was smiling as she walked in his room, "Guess who we found, Herry?"

"I just want to have my sister back and no I don't want to care who you found… it's my sister that I want to have back" sobbed Herry harder as his body shook a little as Neil and Theresa were rubbing more his back as Atlanta rolled her eyes skyward and nodded her head towards Archie was entering with Patricia who was munching on his sweater, the rest of team looked over joyed to see her as Theresa nudged Herry in the ribs as he turned to glare weakly at Theresa and wiped his tears away as he turned to see at what she was pointing, "Patricia, you're okay"

Then he instantly picked her up in his arms as he noticed she was munching on his shirt, "You're hungry, hey sis?"

The baby slowly nodded as she buried her face in her brother's shirt as he smiled weakly, "I will never let you out of sight for the rest of my life… that's guaranteed"


	41. Welcome to the World

The fifteen year-old brawn just heard his mother telling him that she was pregnant, in a way he was happy for her I mean who wouldn't be? Well other people yes but not him he was overjoyed to hear he was going to have a little brother or sister, yet eight months has passed since that excited day, finally Carole Brishon told her son that he will have a little sister. Herry slowly landed his hand on his mother's pregnancy as he smiled sweetly at the stomach, those eight months he was protecting her and taking care of her, Carole carefully sated on the couch while Herry sated next to her and said;

"Mom you know I'll always be there for you, I'll even be outside of the labour room while dad might be working"

Carole was thankful to have a son like Herry; now that he was sixteen she knew that he's old enough to take his responsibilities and to help her with the baby. Then at the day she was in contraction and that her son called the ambulance and went with her to the hospital she even more grateful to have her son with her and he might be as well be the first to see the baby.

Then twelve hours later after Carole was rushed in the labour room, another half hour has passed as Herry was nearly going to fall asleep as a doctor cleared his throat which that made Herry jump and had to ask if his mother was alright and the doctor has nodded as he asked the brawn to come with him to see his new baby sister, as Carole was in a room alone, she looked so used up after giving birth to her daughter but she smiled when she saw her son and with joy Herry slowly lifted the baby from its mother's arms, Carole was smiling even bigger as she said;

"Her name is Patricia my son. I am be a hundred percent sure that she will love you"

"I'm sure she will mom" simply said Herry as he snuggled his little sister. He smiled as he continued to speak, "Welcome to the world little sister"

* * *

There is an explication to do, okay it's because I have read in the information of Herry in teletoon (I think...) four years ago that his father was trucker and that his mother was a woman that stayed home so here is why- okay and please forgive me for being _so_ late but you know I wanted to update other fanfictions so here you go.

Thanks so much for the reviews **Ghos-Tee**, **WhereDidYouGo**, **.Invisible-Nobody.**, **Toymaker**, **historiangirl**, **Kiwi-Ingenuity** and **hotpink jellybean** much love to this and hope to see more from you and other people here on .

:-D


	42. Annoyed

You think it's amazing to be a hero but, it's so hard when you think the great stuff you could've done without worrying about a god of time trying to damage the city with his giants or monsters he is summoning. Then there is times my team doesn't listen and I get quite annoyed with this, okay there is times I annoyed them with "Hurry it's Cronus!" and then they all mumbled under their breaths but there is one girl that distracts me at times and it's of course Theresa the beautiful ginger headed girl, thought something that annoys me from her is that she disturbs me when I do plans so we can defeat Cronus.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when I heard a scream and it sounded like a girl, I had my sword in my hand as I bolted where the girl was and as I screamed, "Theresa I am here to save you!"

"Jay it's because I'm right behind you" said Theresa as she tapped my shoulder and with a groan meant that it was Neil, I was feeling so embarrassed to thought it was Theresa and with a dirty look I stared at the four heroes that had pranked Neil snickering at me and with that I had asked Neil what was wrong and Neil who had wrapped a towel around his waist and glared at Archie, Herry, Odie and Atlanta who did their innocent smile at him and Neil growled, he turned to me again and as he started to dry his hair with a towel;

"Those freaks has put plastic on the toilet!"

That's when Theresa and I gave the others a disapproving look and we were pissed, more than annoyed actually as they shrugged it off and went to do their things and we let Neil do his things to me and Theresa walked in hands annoyed at the others' behaviours… and it was the truth.


	43. We're going to have twins

Marissa was going to get prepared to cook as strong arms were wrapped around her as she turned to look at her husband's smiling face; she noticed something in his eyes that they were filled with joy. Marissa smiled and wrapped her arms around him as she did a hug and her husband kissed the top of her head and parted a little away from him as he stroked her cheek and she laughed, "Herry do you mind I'll cook, you know that we need to eat"

"Yes I know honey but I just arrived from a restaurant to get food" Herry chuckled as Marissa hugged him gently and their dog did a happy bark as Herry scratched under the dog's chin and a little girl just trotted in the kitchen as she smiled sweetly at her parents.

Little moments after eating they went in front of their house as the little girl had been so amazed by her new gift… a bicycle and it was pink and white and she hugged her parents as she exclaimed, "You are the best parents a girl can have!"

That has made Marissa and Herry smiled as tears formed in their eyes as Herry picked up his daughter and went back in the house as Marissa slowly placed the bike in the garage and went to join her husband and daughter.

When it was time to go to bed Heather was warmly in her covers as her father just finished reading a story of Snow White, he just noticed that she was sleeping and kissed her cheek lightly as he went in Marissa and his bedroom and snuggled next to her and as he placed his hand on her rounded stomach and said "It's just you, me and the baby now"

That has earned a surprised look from Marissa, "Herry I had received a phone call from the doctor today and told me what was wrong with the scan and why it looked weird"

"And what's that, honey?" asked Herry as he messaged her rounded stomach as he smirked.

"We're going to have twins" simply said Marissa as she kissed Herry's lips and his jaw fell down and his eyes has widen but then afterwards he smiled. Then the two parents lay down as he had an arm around Marissa as the other hand was still on her rounded stomach and Marissa turned off the light as they both fell asleep.


	44. The Camera

_they_They have placed a camera in the living room as the couple didn't seem to notice it but that didn't matter to the other ones this was their plan not the couple noticing the camera. It has worked so perfectly that they were over joyed; the little thing is that the light brunette while making love to the beautiful ginger haired girl has spotted the camera as he asked the girl to stop and pointed at the camera as the girl has covered her breasts from the camera as the light brunette has sneered;

"Guys I know you hear me but you better not send the videos or we know where to find you!"

The others has exploded with laugher as they were in the descendent of Odysseus' room as him and four others were laughing their heads away but the door was lock so they knew they couldn't kill them right away so they were planned to stay in the room for the rest of the night. Despite the young blonde's snorings the other four has managed to fall asleep with two people banging on the door…

* * *

Well this one was kind of short sorry guys; anyways this drabble was based on my friend **Kiwi-Ingenuity**'s fanfiction _Zombies_ or whatever it was called _(_Forgot, oops; I know there was a part that _they_ (Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Odie, Neil) were placing a camera somewhere; tho I don't remember who suggested it or what but I remebered enjoying that one but yet it has been years since years (One or two? Not sure) but anyways hope you guys enjoyed it.


	45. Das Sprechen

This one is a dedication for **Kiwi-Ingenuity** and her awsome art from Deviantart _Achilles+Atalanta_; it is kind of based from the deviation- err- yeah it _is_ based from that deviation... based and inspiration so I thank **Kiwi-ingenuity** for creating _this_ art.

Please forgive me if it's kind of lame but I tried to make it funny... I'm not that good with "Humor" stuff but anyways enjoy this **45th** chapter and the fifth chapter before the five last ones that won't be completed right away and it won't be for a tiny while so anyways hope you guys enjoy it.

If you guys want to know where I got the information from I got it from the comments from **LovesDarkness** in **Kiwi-Ingenuity**'s _Achilles+Atalanta_. Now enough talking and on with the show! :-D

_Das Sprechen_ means _That Talk_ in German...

* * *

Archie and Atlanta was walking in the Elysian Field to see their descendants'. A little baby was sleeping soundly in Atlanta's arms as Archie had an arm wrapped around her shoulders while tickling the baby's chin, this is when they heard Atalanta and Achilles calling their names and the newly parents walked in the direction of where the voices were heading and as they were at their destination they sated down on a long and Achilles stared at the sleeping baby, "So my next descendent is a _girl_ very interesting but that doesn't change anything"

"What does that mean?" asked Atlanta as she felt nervous inside of her and Archie once again wrapped an arm around her as he felt she was going to be frightened and he gave Achilles a quick glare before calming his wife.

"Well you did know I had a crush on my cousin Patroclus right? That means that she will be in love with her _girl_ cousin" coughed Achilles as he afterwards smiled. "That means that she will be a girl who will love a girl"

"Excuse-me, you mean that she will be a lesbian?" whispered Atlanta so she wouldn't want to wake her daughter up. "I don't buy that"

"You shouldn't honey. Look at me I'm not even _gay_!" said the young father as he placed a rushed a hand through his black hair and once again glared at Achilles who smiled back.

"He did bore a son with a woman right… _Achilles_?" Atalanta sneered at Achilles who just shrugged it off and he simply nodded, that has made the young parents calmly sitting back on the log properly.

"That is…" started Achilles as he smirked as Atlanta tensed up.

"Hurry up what you are going to say Achilles" Atalanta said sternly as her eyes were in anger at this moment.

"I am pretty sure that little baby who later as a woman will _appreciates_ men" said Achilles as he was doing the mister know-it-all. Atlanta quickly handed the baby to her ancestor as she was on the verge of fainting as Archie has rushed to her side.

"Achilles never will our Ariane will be like that or neither a lesbian!" Archie growled as he had his arms around Atlanta who was leaning onto him. "Come along dear we should get going"

Archie has slowly taken Ariane away from Atalanta's arms and yet when the young family was gone Atalanta quickly slapped Achilles on the back of his helmet as she shot him a murderous glare.


	46. Halloween Prank

Alright this is such a complete failure of doing a **drabble** of a halloween one; basically I have no awsome ideas and there was the only one I could have think of- okay there was another drabble that contained some halloween-ish in it but I didn't have anything good with it so I went for this one here but anyhow hope you enjoy it and _Happy **one** day earlier Halloween_ and have a nice **Halloween 2011** one too...

* * *

This was such a fun thing to do as a Halloween prank this year well let's say the dude has peed in his costume after that we did that prank…

Well it was definitely Halloween day and we were all except for one friend of ours thinking of the perfect prank for… _Neil_!

We were already dressed up in our Halloween costumes and yet our blond friend was getting ready for the great event and yet because it was Halloween that meant that we can have the brownstone to ourselves. Athena said Hera wanted to see her for the rest of the night for some odd reason but we didn't care we wanted to scare Neil like crap.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" asked the leader of the group, pacing back and forth. We all shook our heads as he groaned but then calmed down and he continued, "We should do something that will pee in his pants… I mean costume". _Like I have said earlier, peed in his costume_…

That has brought me a smile as I knew what exactly to do and I let out a chuckle as everyone turned to face me as they were doing the 'Are-you-alright' kind of expression and I answered with a smirk of which prank we should do this year for our blond friend. This has made all the others' face turned into evil as our African friend knew what kind of electronic to create for the perfect prank and then he started to get on it back in his room while we talked more about it until Neil has arrived.

When night has arrived we tiptoed to go in Neil's closet as the narcissist boy was fall asleep in his bed, he was quite disturbing the neighbourhood with his loud snores but he wasn't going to snore for a very long time because this is when we started the prank.

The African male started _this_ electric thing he has done and the zapping went against his huge mirror as the form started to take shape and looked like a **monster** version of Neil and that made me snort quietly and green light has poured Neil's room and with a grunt he raised up from his bed and suddenly he looked himself… _in his big mirror_! That's when he started to shriek, high and piercing while he peed in his pyjama pants. All of us that was hidden in Neil's closet were laughing quietly by covering our mouths and then Neil went in the bathroom but we heard him shrieking because the electric thing that Odie created was a thing to put an image of a **monster** version of Neil and he could put it in any mirrors that was held in the brownstone and we did something else to as a prank but we won't put too much information for that one…

So you see we enjoyed to do a "Halloween Prank" on Neil this year…


	47. Un Jour redevenir des Humains

Cronus did get on my nerves at times, okay I have to admit it that he _really _gets on my nerves and even makes me want to jump on him for being so cruel with me and my brothers but looks like it's his nature to do that, he has eaten his children except for Zeus for heaven sake but aside from Cronus let's talk about me Agnon the giant and this is how it all began…

* * *

_Years ago I was a tall teenager that was in a family of twenty-two people, I was very happy even thought we were poor my brothers and me were named with strange names that didn't fit perfectly into the small community. Our sisters had the most beautiful names but yet strange too such as Beautiful, Graceful and such as those words but my parents were all most never there because they were working so my oldest brother Alcyoneus has to keep an eye on us with oldest sister Graceful but we were happy together, the twenty children were so happy together so we never fought we helped each other but the oldest children had to work close to our farm house which was placed somewhere in France (What is seems to be called now) yet our parents were around their fifties. I was the most worried about mother she recently gave birth to our new little bundle Fuchsia; she was the cutest of all time and yet I don't know why but she was my favourite. _

_We were such a happy family until HE got to us and that I will never forgive him for doing this to us we were only poor people who tried to get a living but no that son of a bitch had to come and his thirst was for blood and nothing more and at last it was Cronus he has burned our house and then kill our parents and sisters and with an evil laugh Cronus just muttered a few words in Greek and that was it we transformed into… giants. We only knew the French language because we were- how to say this… err yeah "Français" but now we started to understand some Greek and later on we started to be better but that hasn't made us happy we were thrown in the tartarus for four thousands of years and yet we are here to defeat some seven punks. What a waste of time!_

* * *

This is my story… our story… my brothers and my story, it hurts to see the rest of our family isn't there it feels so incomplete and I blame this on Cronus for doing this, they didn't deserve this to die. No they didn't they- well I don't know how to say much but someday me and my brothers will take action and have a revenge for our parents and sisters and especially to Fuchsia… my little sweet angel.

* * *

_Une bonne journée on va être des humains encore c'est garantie… et Cronus va être de retour en tartares pendant on va être libres moi et mes frères… une bonne journée. _

* * *

Well sorry for this crappy drabble everybody but this was the only idea I had right now; I wanted to write something about Agnon and here we go. Yeah I know that him and his brothers were **always** giants but I just wanted tot take if they _had_ a **huge** family so here we go. Now let's what can I do next.. hmm, not sure yet. Three chapters left to do and I'm done to do this drabble and I'll soon start another one but with songfics drabble just like someone else did it but not with the same songs and idea. (My why would I do such a thing like that to other people. :-( ) Also I'm soon completed with the drabble fic **Class of the Titans in Elvis Presley** too so yeah. Anyhow I just ALSO wanted to imagine if Agnon and his brothers were once human so yeah anyhow see you around and let's prepare for the next drabble. Ciao!

_"One day we will be humans again and it's sure about that... and Cronus will be returned into the Tartarus while we will be free me and my brother... one day."_ The translation for the french sentence. :-)


	48. I'll be home for Christmas

Well here's the chapter of _Christmas_ of **Little Stories**. This was supposed to be for christmas but- you see I didn't have the time due I was busy having a good time with my family so here's the excuse and you guys must have been too so I hope you guys had a great christmas day.

* * *

"Neil where are you?" asked his wife who was rocking little Lisa in her arms, she was getting afraid that he'll miss the Christmas party with the six other heroes and his cousin, also that their children will be there too.

"Lydia I already told you that I'll be there for Christmas so don't worry" Neil reassured her over the phone. "You will understand that my agent won't let me go until we have completed those photo shoots. Oh darling you know that I miss you, right?"

"Yeah, I just wished you wouldn't have gone to that stupid photo shoots back in Germany" muffled Lydia over the phone as this has ripped Neil's heart. He knew this was important for her and him, he was the reason why he wanted to do that party but now he was still in Germany and Christmas is three days away.

"Oh darling you know I'll be back why don't worry about me" Neil said smoothly to calm his sobbing wife on the phone. This will surely be his last year of doing photo shoots before he goes off again for another year. Tears has streamed down his face as he quietly said goodbye to Lydia and his agent has realized that it was a complete shit of doing this to him and decided to let him go for the holidays with his family.

"You know what Neil go with your family and enjoy yourself."

"Seriously you would do that? Thank you so much Mr. Vendor" said Neil as he got excited and his agent who he has since the age of sixteen smiled and nod as if he said 'You're Welcome'. When it was the big day Neil has smiled and rang the doorbell as Lydia came with Lisa in her arms with little Nicolas by her side and kissed her on the lips.

"I told you I'll be home for Christmas."


	49. The way it should have Happened

_I couldn't look upon the sky because of you guys you made me so depressed and-_ I couldn't take it any longer I have run the fastest as I could because of what I have done. I have let the team down and it's my fault if you guys have passed on to Elysian Fields. I know that Elysian Fields is such a wonderful place but that place took my friends away I couldn't believe my very brownish eyes as I felt tears of guilt running down my cheeks. The way it should have happened was supposed to be beautiful not to be like hell it was supposed to be beautiful and quite cheerful but… the way it _really_ was supposed to happen was to be with my friends having lives together… a future… and marry the first girl I fell in love with.

I am now fifty and I'm waiting to join my friends in a couple of years…

* * *

The chapter before the FINAL chapter- I mean "Drabble" chapter; yet if you are wondering what is this nonesense this is sort of my little view of what's sort of some preview from my fanfiction **An After Story** based after what's happening to one person that has to go through life alone and without his friends; also this is a sequel to _.Invisible-Nobody'._'s fanfiction **Our Story** so feel free to look at it and even review it if you would like to.


	50. Thank you's

Seven teenagers were at the beach waiting for the sunset and as they were waiting they quietly whispered to each other to their ears as they slowly smiled at the sky and waved as they were saying goodbye to someone who was precious to them but they only want to say something more interesting and quite generous to some people who had reviewed my little stories and who appreciated to be so kind with me. First of all they would let you show this…

"You guys have been so nice for watching _Class of the Titans_… our show and with that it will never be forgotten" laughed Theresa as she winked at the sky as if it was the screen of a computer or a laptop such as Odie's. Theresa has showed us a beautiful seashell that was in gold with some white spots on it. Then the six others has entered next to Theresa and kneeled down as if Theresa was her goddess.

"Thank you for watching our show and still supports it. Thank you also for reviewing HoneyGoddess57's drabble story which contained little stories, so thank once more."

* * *

I know don't tell me it was lame but anyways hope you had a nice time enjoying reading my little drabbles and hope to read the next drabble-fic I'm going to do and it's going to be a _song-fic-drabble_ kind of thing just like **Midnight luvr** (or something like that) has done but don't worry I'll never steal someone's idea or that is already written. It's going to be randome songs and artists and so; this story is going to be titled **Shuffled' Up** (or something like that but I'm sure I'll keep that name).

Again thank you for reviewing the **Little Stories** and hope to see you reviewing the next one and my other fanfictions; also thank you to still be a supporter of that show whome many of them dissed the show just because they weren't making any more seasons. Let's please Brad GoodChild and let's still enjoy his show even though it's not him anymore but he's still the one who first created the show, right? ;-)


End file.
